


【岳卜】夜色是一片海洋

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【岳卜】夜色是一片海洋

十八岁时喜欢的人，到了八十八岁还想在一起。  
   
卜繁繁在日记本上一笔一划认真地写。  
岳明辉探过头来瞄了一眼，嗤笑一声：“啥呀，我们小繁还打算活到八十八岁呢？哎我跟你说，这个男人的平均寿命要比女人短你知道不？哥还比你大好几岁呢，你知道这意味着什么吗？……”  
“你很讨厌！”繁繁尖叫着伸长手臂去捂他的嘴：“不许说！”  
“不说不说，吃麻辣烫吗？”岳明辉拉住她的手臂，顺势在她手上亲了一口。  
“吃！”繁繁咕噜滚着从床上翻下去找鞋子穿。  
   
天是蓝的，草是绿的，花是香的，小繁是……小繁是高的！  
   
卜繁繁拖着岳明辉的大花臂走，没法像那些小可爱姑娘们一样把头贴在男朋友心脏前。有一天她看到同学的对象从背后抱着她，把下巴搁在她的脑袋上，两个人叠在一块儿，像个头重脚轻的雪人一样，哇，可爱死了！羡慕死了！  
她就不行，虽然穿着平底鞋，但总是和老岳肩并着肩，她努力想往老岳肩上靠，远远走来一个李真央，一看乐了：“小妹儿你落枕啦？”  
岳明辉真的就是非常讨厌，听到之后跟李真央一块盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒地笑得腰都直不起来，剩她一个捂着脖子跺脚。  
   
总是不够可爱，一米七几就是一米七几，具体是几她撅着嘴不想说，交体检报告的时候都要小心翼翼地拿手捏住，最后剩下一个湿润而模糊的数字。  
但是岳明辉站在她旁边，她也是湿润而模糊的。  
“唉，不是你太高啦，”老岳细细吻她的额角：“这不是老岳不争气嘛，等着哈，二十三还能蹿一蹿呢！”  
于是“好”就从嗓子眼里融化了慢慢流出来。  
   
吃麻辣烫就要分一大盆，老岳的筷子总是在她这探头探脑，这边一个丸子那边一个豆泡，她伸筷子夹住老岳的筷子，不满地瞪他。  
“咋啦！”老岳理直气壮：“吃我对象点豆腐咋啦！”  
“哦。”她面红耳赤地把筷子放下来，麻辣烫阿姨在烟雾里眯着眼笑。  
“多吃点——别减啦——”过一会儿老岳又拖着嗓子叫唤，笨手笨脚把鱼片往她碗里夹。  
“哦。”她又乖乖把筷子拿起来，吃碎得一塌糊涂的鱼，麻辣烫阿姨笑得更开了。  
   
吃完饭当然要回去上课，老岳送她到院楼边，低了点脑袋，她自然而然地亲上侧脸。  
“亲正点！”老岳揪着她不放。  
“我要上课啦！”她努力把外套从他手心抠出来，可惜没成。  
“哎呀！”来来往往的同学开始看她，李英超在窗台上冲她大叫：“繁姐！还剩五分钟！”  
“那总得亲个四分钟吧？”岳明辉跟收鱼线一样扯着她的外套边往自己怀里拖：“繁姐…繁姐…繁姐姐…繁繁姐…亲一下嘛！”  
“烦死了！”卜繁繁破罐破摔地踮起脚按着他的肩膀亲了下去，隐隐约约听见李英超哦呜呜呜呜的怪叫。  
“够了没？”她红着脸问。  
“哎呦，”老岳摸摸她脑袋：“快去吧，晚上再说。”  
   
晚上再说，说什么呢？  
   
十点下课，九点就开始心猿意马，九点半被老师点名批评，十点时苦着脸坐上后座。  
“怎么啦宝贝儿？”老岳扭头问，鸡窝头在晚风里吹得更蓬松了。  
“都怪你！”她站在脚踏上撑着老岳的肩拧他脑袋：“你看路！”  
“没事儿！”老岳潇洒地大喊，一扭车把转到了下坡路上。  
“你有毒啊！”尖叫声磕磕绊绊疙疙瘩瘩地弹跳在石板路上，余光里她看见有只小老鼠从垃圾桶边跑过去，于是叫得更开心了。  
   
洗完澡后头发半干地坐在床上，哗哗的水声是老岳在洗澡。  
房间太小啦，床顶着墙，墙开着窗，窗台上是四个鸡蛋壳做的盆栽，墙壁薄薄的，夜里的大风刮过好像地震。  
   
“别靠着墙，凉。”老岳穿着裤衩就出来了，头发上的水珠有一搭没一搭地往下滴。  
卜繁繁的脸噌一下就红了，结结巴巴回他：“我我我裹着被子呢！”  
“被子下面是什么？”老岳坏笑着往里面钻，人还没钻进去热乎乎的手就先摸到了皮肤。  
T恤下面什么都没有，手顺着腰往上爬，有一瞬间她生气了，感觉这几天太多的宵夜让肚子变得软软的厚厚的，可是很快又来不及细想了，什么磨砂膏什么身体乳什么保鲜膜，都来不及想了，老岳的手已经覆在了胸上，揉动着，慢慢把她从被子里剥出来。  
她抬高了手臂，老岳把T恤从她头顶拉开，有点冷，皮肤在暖光灯下泛起一点点疙瘩，老岳凑上去亲她的胸，亲亲，含住和拨动，轻轻地咬它们，没多久又忍不住顺着脖子往上找她的嘴唇。  
老岳的手伸进内裤，去找另一张嘴，它湿润地轻轻张开着，同样温柔地含住他，他亲吻得很用力，但搅动得很轻柔，好像等待果子慢慢成熟，就要耐心耐心耐心，直到汁液慢慢渗出来，然后他才伸出手指，轻轻含了一下。  
“哎！”卜繁繁又一把捂住了他的嘴警告：“不许说！”  
老岳就伸出舌头舔她的手心，她红着脸把手拿开，把胸凑上去，轻轻说：“亲这里。”  
老岳肯定是偷笑了，托着她的屁股让她坐在自己腿上，两块带点潮的布料贴在一块摩擦，叫人心猿意马。但老岳表现得很专注，亲得很认真，简直一板一眼，今天上课老师怎么说来着，全局和重点的统一，她昂起头，把胸贴 近他的脸，皮肤像抽象画一样充满了混乱的色块与线条，潮湿的光面是水渍，交错的线段是齿印，还有红扑扑的晕染。  
她的手也探进了老岳的裤子里，握着它撸动，手指在顶端打着圈，还要包裹住柱身和两个囊袋，做了这么久其实她并没有更熟练，因为老岳肯定等不到最后。  
果不其然，他拍拍她屁股：“好咯！”  
两条内裤被甩到一边，还有蓝色小方块，都躺在地上。  
她慢慢吃下去的的时候老岳屁事不做，就靠在床头，悠悠哉哉，揉着她的大腿根让她放松点。  
她拧出一个凶狠的眼神瞪他——其实还是软绵绵的湿漉漉的香喷喷的：“就你话多！”  
“太紧啦宝贝儿！太紧啦！”老岳掐着她的腰把她往下按：“哪哪都紧~Oh~Yes~”  
她又忍不住笑出声，直到笑声在起伏中变得支离破碎，呻吟逸散在空气里，飞到天上去，和月亮一样高，和她的灵魂一样高，和老岳理想的身高一样高。  
   
“明天早上吃什么？”她躺在老岳怀里问，两个人都湿漉漉的，贴在一起有点难受，但她不想分开，又往他那挤了挤。  
“起得来再说吧！”老岳伸长手一关灯：“睡了！”  
   
她在黑暗里哼唧。  
“我爱你宝贝儿。”老岳贴着耳朵轻轻说。  
“我没有。”她把脚缠在他腿上。  
   
十八岁时喜欢的人，八十八岁还要在一起，二十岁坐在他的自行车后座，五十岁时骑摩托环岛，前面使劲催油门的还是这个老王八蛋。  
 


End file.
